The dark wizard
by mjk777
Summary: The events at Godrics Hallow were different. See how much different they are. Inspired by kurooni The Darkness Within. ABANDONED.
1. Introduction

Voldemort had broken into Godrics Hallow. he stunned the Potters and looked at the baby in front of him. He saw a strong magical aura around him. He then got a very evil idea. He picked up the baby and Disapperated to his manor, with one month old Harry.

AN: I would just like to thank you for reading. Sorry for the shortness the next few will be longer. Any Questions, Comments, please private message me. And finally PLEASE excuse any Spelling or Grammar mistakes


	2. Terrerising pedestrians

A tall boy whose main facial features where hidden by a silver mask except for piercing green eyes was standing in a dark alleyway. The figure's black robes had its black hood up that cast a shadow over his mask.

"My last assignment before till I go that blasted school with that bloody dumb headmaster," The figure thought to himself.

He snapped out of his musing when he heard an annoyingly high voice stuttered "Th-Th-The preparations are complete."

"Then let the show begin," He walked out of the alleyway and cast the Dark Mark and an army of Death Eaters apperated behind him.

Pedestrians had screamed when they saw the dark mark against the day time sky and when the Death Eaters appeared the streets broke out in pandemonium. A high voice of a woman yelled 'CALL THE AURORS!"

Within three seconds of the scream for help 500 Aurors appeared. The dark clad figure said "Take as many prisoners as possible, kill the rest." Then all hell broke loose.

The dark clad figure fought like a demon. He cast Dark and Light Curses. He was debating whether or not to fight with a second wand. He looked out onto the battlefield and saw out of the 500 Aurors 50 where captured, 30 were injured and at least 8 were dead. He signaled that the first stage of the attack was over. He then turned to see 422 wands pointed at him. He smirked and asked in a feigned confused voice. "Would you mind telling me why all your wands are pointed at me?"

"Because you are coming with us." said a rough, scratchy voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Mad- In- The -Head Moody"

"Dark Prince"

"We meet again on the same terms"

"I will whoop you in duel Prince."

The Dark prince looked at his watch and said "Well Mad- Brain Moody let us duel, loser is prisoner."

"Ok"

"Unforgivable allowed except the Killing Curse."

"To the stun only"

"No other rules"

"Ok"

Moody and The Dark Prince bowed and walked back 15 paces and turned there was a loud pop and the Death Eaters appeared behind the Prince.

An Auror said "Three"

A Death Eater said 'Two'

Moody and the prince said "One" and then fought.

AN: I would just like to thank you for reading. Any Questions, Comments, or concerns please private message me. And finally PLEASE excuse any Spelling or Grammar mistakes. The chapters are going to get longer as the plot develops. ;)


	3. Tthe Battle

Mad eye Moody stares the dark prince with his working eye. "Why are ye doin this? I don't want to hurt ye but I will if I have to" he threatened with his thick accent. "Shut it, this is a wizards duel" the dark prince muttered as he raised his wand. Mad eye moody was quick though, blasting a random barrage at the dark prince "too slow old man" the dark prince shouted as he dodged all of them. The Dark Prince flicked his wand at moody shouting "avada kedavra!" It whizzed past moody, who had a surprised look on his face. "I didn't think I would get to this. But I guess I has to." moody muttered. Moody then shot five spells at The Dark Prince. But all of them fully missed not even a scratch appeared on the dark prince, but the fight wasn't over yet.

The Dark Prince stopped moving around and he looked at Moody and giggled "Is that all you got

to old man because I'm sure you can do better than that." Moody was extremely annoyed by his tone.

"You want to fight then I'll give you a fight" he said he pulled back his wand and muttered something and then he flipped it right out of the way as bright, full green light from the tip of the wand and surrounded the Dark Prince it again missed and whizzed right past him through that wasn't it behind the dark prince the green light bloated into a barrage of green lights do you live in the dark prince very little way.

"Ouch, that hurt" The Dark Prince said "and I don't like that."

"Well I've got plenty more where that came from so if you would like to this thing go ahead and try me" Moody said in his voice.

The Dark Prince said"When I'm done with you, I'm going to take you to my father where you belong for eternity".

Moody looked at him funny "what do you mean ".

The Dark Prince snickered "I'm just going to take you back to my daddy ".

"If possible your father's dad "Moody shouted at the Dark Prince.

"No not that worthless person, I mean my real father the one who raised me ".

"Try me then! "Moody said. The Dark Prince brush the dirt off his shoulder and in the one at Moody."Expolusou" The Dark Prince said and the one Moody's hands was cut right off and fell to the ground. The Dark Prince walked over to Moody and stepped on his wand and destroyed it for good. "Do you think that's going to do any harm " Moody said. Yes it will. The Dark Prince kicked Moody right in the stomach and made Moody fall to the ground. The Dark Prince picked him up in disappeared with a whisper.


End file.
